Another Day
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: After walking in the rain for a couple hours on one case the team ends up chasing a criminal down as street on another. Gibbs, after catching the guy is faced with the scene of his senior field agent unconscious on the ground. Sick Tony. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Life wasn't fair. Tony had decided this within the first twenty minutes of mud slogging through the mud and rain.

McGee was warm and toasty with the GPS coordination for the bull pen while he and Xena here marched through the mud to the abandoned cabin. He sighed as he surveyed the ruined shoes on his feet and wished for a warmer coat. the one he was wearing wasn't quite up the wind.

"Tony, the cabin should be in sight." McGee's voice flew over the headset.

"Just spotted it." Tony said pulling out his gun. Ziva had hers out and had lowered into a crouch.

Tony signaled for Ziva to sneak around back while he covered the front. Luckily the bad guy wasn't expecting anyone to find him in the rainy weather in the abandoned cabin. He was sleeping when they burst through the door.

"NCIS." Tony shouted his gun leveled at the man's chest. The man shot him a murderous glance and was about to act when little Ziva clicked the gun at his head.

"Try it I dare you." her voice could freeze fire.

"Nice work Ziva. You watch him I'll find the girl." Tony ordered.

The tiny three year old was easy to locate. She was stashed in the only room in the house and shivering. Without thinking Tony pulled off his warm jacket and secured it around her.

"Hey Annabelle. My name is Tony. You mom and dad sent me to find you." he said keeping his voice warm and comforting as he kneeled in front of her.

Carefully he picked the crying girl up and carried to her Ziva.

"Is the girl ok?" Ziva said her eyes not leaving the man kneeling in front of her.

"She's cold and tired." Tony said. "But fine."

"Good."

"I'll carry her. You keep Jack in check." Tony said before clicking on his radio.

"Tell the parents we got her Tim. We'll be in in a few hours."

"Alright Tony. Boss wants to know if anyone is hurt."

"Nope. The bad guy was sleeping on the job." Tony laughed. By the time they got back to the waiting car however he wasn't laughing at all. His arms ached from carrying the sleeping girl and he was soaked through to the bones. He tossed the keys to Ziva and settled into the front seat with the girl allowing Ziva to secure Jack O'Reilly. He shoved the keys into the ignition and fired up the car turning the heaters on full blast.

Arriving at NCIS Tony was glad to be alive. Ziva was grinning.

"Ziva remind me to never get into a car with you again." Tony said then frowned. Talking had taken more air than it should have and he found himself panting a little. He shrugged it off and carefully stood the girl still out in his arms. The parents were wiping tears from their eyes and thanking him as they reached him. The mother had her little girl in her arms before Tony could blink.

"You did good." Gibbs said coming to stand next to Tony.

"Thanks boss." Tony was pleased that his breath was working again.

"GO home and get some sleep. The paperwork can wait until tomorrow."

"Boss…."

"Tony you gave the little girl your coat. your covered in mud and look like crap." Gibbs said trying to hide his smile.

"Well boss when you put it that way…." Gibbs noticed Tony was starting to shiver again in the rain. He shrugged off his jacket.

"I'm fine boss." Tony said turning and walking away before Gibbs could force the issue. A couple minutes later Gibbs watched as DiNozzo's car pulled out of the garage and into the quiet traffic.

Tony ignored the cough he had woken up with as he got ready for his day. He took another extra long hot shower and dressed. Carefully arranging his hair he left the house and locked up. Gibbs was already in the bull pen when he arrived. Tony smiled at the steaming hot cup of coffee on the desk in front of his computer. He took an appreciative sip and felt the warmth spread through his bones.

"Thanks boss." Tony said taking another sip. Gibbs just smiled discreetly into his own cup.

The day started slow as first Ziva then McGee showed up. They worked in quiet until Gibbs got another call.

The case was pretty open and shut, the bad guy showing himself quickly.

"Tony, you and McGee are with me. Ziva stay here and get me a warrant. I want it by the time I get to the house."

"Yes sir." She picked up the phone and dialed while McGee and Tony followed him through the door grabbing their bag as they left.

"Hey McGee did you get a chance to watch that movie?" Tony began chattering as soon as they had buckled the seatbelts and pulled into traffic. Gibbs smiled as he listened to his agents bickering and talking.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway however his agents were all business.

"Tony take McGee and go around back I'll take the front." Gibbs ordered pulling out his gun. The man startled them all by crawling out a side window and all three agents gave chase at once. Gibbs, as usual, pulled out in front and took down the guy. He was cuffing the man on the ground when he heard it. The quiet almost fearful word that slipped through his junior agents mouth.

"Tony."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony."

everything froze for a minute before rushing forward in fast forward. Looking around for something suitable he cuffed the man to a mailbox. He almost didn't care about the guy that had broken into a couple houses on the base. His agent was down.

"Tony." with the suspect going nowhere but glowering sullenly at the scene, Gibbs joined McGee in a dash to his agent. His phone was whipped out on auto pilot.

"This is Agent Gibbs. I need an ambulance now. I have an agent down." he dropped the phone as he ran not bothering with the silly thing, his mind focus simply on the slumped form of his agent.

"What happened?" he demanded falling onto his knees next to his unconscious agent on the other side as McGee who was checking Tony over.

"No idea boss. I didn't hear any shot and I don't see and blood."

"He's not breathing." Gibbs noticed. Without any hesitation or conscious thought Gibbs fell into the rhythm of CPR. As he worked he noticed the color his agent was turning. His lips were blue and his skin grey. Gibbs swore mentally never loosing a beat.

"Breathe Damn it." Gibbs ordered, while pumping on his agents chest. Tony showed no signs of life causing Gibbs to worry more.

"McGee call for a pickup for the guy over there. Then call Ziva and have her meet us at the hospital. Let Abbs and Ducky know what's happening." Gibbs said panting slightly. The CPR still going.

"Yes boss." McGee said his voice all business as he pulled out the phone and dialed. His eyes however never left Tony's chest as he watched for life.

Gibbs rewards were finally rewarded with a small breath from Tony. Gibbs rolled him over on his side as Tony took shallow gasping breathes.

"Slow down Tony. Your fine. Try to breath slowly and deeply." Gibbs ordered still pushing on the back to help with the breathing, while the young man just gasped and shuddered. His eyes didn't open.

"Where is the damn ambulance McGee?" he demanded not liking the color of his agent.

The sirens wailed and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't leave Tony's side until he was pushed away by a business like young lady. As she worked over Tony she looked at Gibbs.

"What happened?"

"We were chasing the suspect when he collapsed. I haven't noticed any breathing problems before. He was out in the rain without a jacket for a coupe hours yesterday though. When we reached him he wasn't breathing. I performed CPR until he did then helped him onto his side to help him breath. He has been breathing on his own in shallow gasps for a couple minutes. I am not sure how long he went without oxygen. Not more than a minute or two."

"O2 is at 78 where starting him at 3 liters now. B/P is 100 over 42 but is getting stronger. Respirations are in the thirties but are shallow and rapid. Pulse is at 136. He has a temp of 101." another of the EMT's called out as she recorded it on a little notebook.

"Alright let's get him on the bus." she said pulling the backboard to her. Swiftly they placed it under the unconscious agent and strapped him in working together as a flawless team that was needed as they saved lives. In a flash they had Tony on a stretcher with a face mask on while a third EMT flicked on the lights and sped out.

Gibbs had no choice but to wait. The suspect couldn't just be left handcuffed to a mailbox. Luckily the second NCIS team arrived a couple minutes later.

"We got him Gibbs. Look after your boy." An elderly agent called as he caught the keys Gibbs threw him.

Gibbs nodded and climbed into the car.

"Good luck getting there in one piece." A female agent said with a quick grin as she kneeled down and unlocked the guy. McGee took a look at Gibbs face and knew the ride would be fast and crazy

"What the hell happened McGee?" Gibbs demanded again as they drove.

McGee, clinging to the seat for safety, answered, "No idea boss. I was right behind you when you took that guy down. I looked back to find Tony because he's usually right there with you securing the bad guy. He was on the ground when I saw him."

Gibbs accelerated a little more. 'At this rate,' McGee thought to himself, 'they'd catch up to the ambulance.' That's if they didn't die first. The look on Gibbs face was dangerous so McGee didn't even try to suggest he slow down.

Despite Gibbs's driving they arrived at the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance. Ziva, Abby and Ducky arrived a few minutes later worry written on their face. They walked straight to Gibbs and Abby through her arms around Gibbs and buried her tearstained face in his shirt.

Gibbs held her for a moment then she backed away wiping her eyes.

"How is he Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"They haven't told us anything yet." Gibbs answered shooting looks through the door as if he could see through the walls to where his agent lay.

"Maybe we should call Brad." Ducky announced a few minutes of silence later.

"Who?"

"Brad Pitt. Anthony's doctor."

"The one from the case?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes. Anthony has had check ups with him every couple of months since the incident."

"He didn't say anything." Gibbs said.

"He nearly died Jethro. It worried him. And the check ups where more of going out for beers and reminiscing about the old days. but Brad would check everything and report it back to me. we worked it out in the first couple months. between the two of us we kept a close eye on the boy. "

"Do you have a number?"

"Yes. He gave it to me in case of emergency."

"Give it to me."

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed the number Ducky recited.

"Pitt." a relaxed male voice answered, followed by a women's questioning voice in the back ground.

"Dr. Pitt. It's Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" The name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"With NCIS." Gibbs said and was about to say more when Dr. Pitts sudden business like voice demanded

"Which hospital are you are Gibbs?"

"Mercy."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." the line went dead. Exactly twenty minutes later Brad burst through the doors in street clothes. He nodded at the team and walked straight to the nurse. "I need to be taken to Anthony DiNozzo immediately." he ordered authority ringing in his command.

"And you are?"

"His specialist. Agent DiNozzo had been under my care for three years now. He has underlying conditions that require special care." he flashed the badge he had from the hospital where he worked.

"Alright." the nurse said after studying his credentials.

"Tell me what you know so far." Dr Pitt ordered. The nurse bent ot pick up the chart and followed him reading the information as she led him back through the doors and into the bustle of the emergency room.

"Mr. DiNozzo presented with brea…." her voice faded as the doors closed. The team again settled into waiting.

Gibbs paced. 'Had Tony been sick?'

He had seemed a little pale after bring in the girl but he had been in the rain without a jacket for hours…

Gibbs paused his pacing to curse himself. He had sent Tony on a trek in the cold. And the rain. Gibbs himself had been busy and Tim was the best with the GPS thing. That had left Tony and Ziva. Gibbs resumed his pacing.

He had been fine this morning. Not said a word. He made a mental note to slap Tony for not telling Gibbs he was sick. Another hour passed. Gibbs continued pacing and thinking. Ziva stared. Abby cried. Ducky told stories. Tim looked sick.

After another eternity the door opened and a now scrubbed Brad entered.

"Let's find somewhere private." he told Gibbs.

A/N Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm going to try to update every day but i'm not sure that i'm going to get to it tomorrow. i have to work and i have a huge test in one of my courses for college this week that needs to be studied for. but Monday for sure. let me know what you thought of this chapter. thanks again for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's find somewhere private." he told Gibbs. "I'm breaking the rules telling anyone but Gibbs, but because of the special circumstances I'm making an exception." he led them around until they found an unused conference room. The team ignored the cushioned chairs that surrounded the dark wood table, instead choosing to stand uncertainly in a group. Abby grabbed McGee's hand and held tight. McGee wincing slightly at the fierce grip left his hand in hers.

"Alright." Brad sighed and looked the tired team over. With one exception they had been through this together before. With Tony lying sick in a bed and the team waiting desperately for news. Before however there had at least been a case to occupy them. There had been something they could do, a cure to race for. Now they could do nothing.

"It isn't looking great but it's not life threatening if treated right. Tony must have already had a mild cold when he went for his little hike. Not enough to notice and not really bad on its own. With a cold and his already weakened lungs the hike was the worst thing for Tony. Add on top of the now strained lungs the chase for a suspect with adrenaline pumping and Tony would not have been able to see this coming. It probably hit him hard. The just lungs shut down. Luckily Gibbs started CPR almost immediately. The emergency personnel reported that he was breathing when they arrived. They had him on oxygen but his lungs gave out on the way to the hospital again. They managed to get him breathing but they had to put him on an respirator . He'll have to stay on it until his lungs are strong enough to work. For any strengthening to happen however he has to fight off the pneumonia that was caused by the cold. Luckily it's still a very mild case. We are pumping him full of antibiotics and we have placed him in a temporary coma to keep him from panicking at the respirator. He'll most likely be brought out in a couple days."

The teams emotion flickered between horror and hope at the doctors words.

"Because of the special situation I have convinced the nurse to give each of you a minute or two to say good night. He is in a coma but it is still a good idea to talk to him and encourage him. There are cases were people come out of deep comas with memories of conversations that they could not possibly have heard." Abby looked ecstatic at getting to see Tony but worried as well at what she would see.

"Abby you go first. Then McGee, Ziva and Ducky. After your all out I'll go in. I'm going to stay here for the night." Gibbs ordered looking at Brad as if daring to try to say Gibbs had to leave.

Instead Brad surprised him. "I worked out a deal with the nurses. They'll give you the blind eye if you stay if you promise to keep quiet and not get in the way. It's not promising to be an easy night for Tony. But I think the company will do him good." Brad paused as if considering things for a moment then said to Gibbs.

"There are a few questions I need to ask you Gibbs. Nothing to serious just routine things if you could give stay here for a few minutes while they start visits."

Gibbs nodded and motioned for the team to file out. After they had left and shut the door behind them he turned to Brad and looked at him.

"Listen… I didn't want to worry everyone unnecessarily but there are a few concerns."

"Alright." Gibbs said his gut clenching. Whatever the news he was about to get it was bad enough the doctor had wanted to tell him privately.

"Tony has you listed as emergency contact and Medical power of Attorney in case of an emergency. But we need to know if there is family we should contact…. Just in case." Brad began after a long moment of silence.

"If it looks like it's turning out for the worst I'll contact the family." Gibbs said. His voice was low as he paused at the thought of what might happen.

"One more thing." Brad said his voice hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Well… we have no idea how long Tony's brain went without oxygen."

"Yes?" Gibbs felt himself tightening at the blow he felt coming.

"There is a possibility that Tony…" Brad paused his face grim as if he hated the words he was being forced to say. "Might not be Tony when he wakes up. Everything is most likely fine but I wanted you to be aware that there is a possibility that there might be permanent damage due to lack of oxygen flow to the brain when he stopped breathing. There is no knowing who is going to wake up."

Gibbs, for once, stopped. Everything. Moving breathing thinking. He couldn't comprehend what Brad was saying.

A/N Alrighty then another chapter sorry if it's a little short. Not sure how long the next one is going to take because I have a big test to study for still. I'm thinking of the next couple chapters being the teams visits and what they are thinking and saying….. Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed favorited and put his story on alert. As always reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Thanks

Wolfgirl


	4. Chapter 4

(___________Abby_______________________)

Abby Sciuto walked as quietly as she could in her scuffed up platform combat boots watching the side looks the nurses where giving her and her clothing. When she saw Tony she stopped for a few minutes to gather herself together, he looked pale and tiny in the hospital bed with a half dozen tubes and wires jutting out, so unlike who he really was. She forced the tears to stop flowing and smiled, finding a cheerfulness to share.

"Hey Tony." she took another step into the room. "You should see the looks I was getting. Apparently there ICU patients don't get many visitors in black." she smiled at the outfit she wore. A black skirt and white silk button up shirt with a skull pattern with a lab coat she hadn't bothered taking off in her hurry to get here.

"I think the nurses where worried." Abby forced herself to laugh a little, and to take another step.

"I thought we might die on our way over. I rode here with Ziva. How she got her license I will never know. I bet she used her super ninja skills." She flashed another bright smile and took another step. "But I bet Tim had it worse. The look on Gibbs face when we got here was scary. Poor Tim." Abby crept closer and hesitated. The hand closest to her was free of any wires or tube. She took his hand in hers sitting in the chair next to the bed and listening to all the machines that kept Tony breathing and monitored.

"I can't loose you Tony. Not after we lost Kate. I couldn't handle it, so you have to pull through. For me Tony. But not just me." She added quickly. "For Gibbs. He needs you. He hasn't trusted another agent like he trusts you in a long time. And think of poor Tim. Who would remind him he doesn't know everything. Your, like, the only one who can keep him in check." Abby wiped angrily at the silent tears that were pouring down her face again.

"Tony you fought the plague. This is just a little cold. You can beat this." she squeezed his hand. She stared at him in silence for a moment. "I never did tell you the story of the parking attendant you asked about. Remind me when you are up to it. It's hilarious. So you gotta get better. I need to tell the story to someone."

Abby looked at him. "If you don't get better Tony all I'll have of you is the mop with your picture on it again. And it doesn't talk back very well and it sucks at movie quotes and references."

"You have to get better so you can take me to the movies and tell me all those stupid movie facts that drive us all up a wall. There is an old film festival coming up next month. You have to be better by then so you can take me. Kay? It's a date DiNozzo." Abby stood again knowing the others had to some and say something.

"G….. Until later Tony." Abby corrected herself. "You remember what you promised." Abby took one last look at Tony and walked out of the room.

(______________________McGee_______________________)

McGee squeezed Abby's shoulder as she came out and he went in. the quiet nurses directed him to his partners room. Steeling himself he walked in and sat in the chair.

"Tony Kate isn't here to kick you butt into getting better this time so I'm going to have to take over. But I'm not so great at this. Tony if anything happens you realize what will happen right?"

"Who would pull of the daring rescues and keep up with Gibbs? Without you and your annoying hero thing Gibbs would be gone. He would never have got out of that car in the river. Ziva would be who knows where with that terrorist. I would still be in the IT thing you guys rescued me from."

McGee leaned forward and spoke quietly. "You gotta stick around Tony. I need a partner I can trust to watch my back. Don't get me wrong Ziva's great but she and Gibbs both drive like lunatics. I would have to start riding with Palmer and Ducky all the time fir my nerves. Then I would never get to the crime scenes and I'd loose my job." McGee sat back and looked at the rise and fall of his partners chest.

"If you left I'd have to train a Probie of my own and I'm not ready for that. I still have a lot to learn from you. And Ziva would chew the Probie up and spit them out. And you promised to help me with my aim on Friday. I still need the help Tony."

McGee stood and awkwardly patter Tony's hand.

"I'll hold you to it Tony." He looked back once more and left to let another take his place.

A/N i know the chapter was tiny but i only had a little extra time to write. I'm going to write more tomorrow with Ziva's and Ducky's visits hopefully. thanks again for reading and all the people who have reviews and favorited. As always suggestions comments and reviews are appreciated and loved.


	5. Chapter 5

(------------------------------------Ducky-------------------------------------------)

Dr Mallard walked into the room his eyes looking over the young agent. Instead of walking over to the bed however he walked to the machines and carefully studied the readouts. He was a little worried about a couple of Anthony's vitals but it was to be expected with the condition.

After a minute more of intense focus of the machines Ducky finally settled into the chair.

"You, my boy, have been the cause of more than you fair share of hospital visits. We really must stop meeting like this." Ducky took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Next time you are ill you need to say something. If something like this happens again I'm afraid Gibbs will do something drastic. But he will mean well."

Ducky felt old at that moment. He had been to long in the business and lost to many people he had grown close to. He was not sure he could keep coming to work if they lost Anthony. Not after they had lost Kate not too long ago.

"Anthony, I have watched you fight a disease from the dark ages. This little bout of pneumonia looks like child's play after that. So I know that you are capable of beating this. And the team needs you."

The door quietly swooshed open and the doctor walked quietly into the room.

"I'm sorry Dr." he said coming to read the machines.

"Not at all Bradley. I was just assuring the young man that he did indeed have the ability and strength to fight this." he switched his focus to the man on the bed. "And you have the support to help you. The whole team is behind you. Anything you need we'll do." Ducky patted the young man's arm on the bed and came to stand next to the doctor.

"How is he doing?" Ducky asked quietly.

"As good as can be expected. His body isn't rejecting the respirator. It's doing its job and getting air to his lungs and the rest of his body."

"And behind closed doors you told Gibbs you are worried about the time his brain went without oxygen."

"How did you know?" Dr. Pitt looked up at the older Dr in surprise.

"I have known Gibbs a long time. I know when he has received news that shocked him through and through. I am also a Dr. I was a bit concerned myself."

"It is a possibility that Gibbs needed to be aware of." Dr Pitt said looking over at Tony.

Ducky nodded and gathered his coat he had set on the chair into his arms.

"You'll keep me updated?" Ducky asked.

"Of course Dr."

"Keep fighting Anthony. We'll see you later." Ducky again patted the young man's arm and walked out the door.

(---------------------------------Ziva----------------------------------)

Ziva was startled at the change in DiNozzo. In sleep he looked frail and small, not a DiNozzo she was comfortable with.

"In my training we did not often get this opportunity." she said after a minute slipping into the chair. "To give support to a comrade." she said looking at her hands. " I am not sure what to say."

'_what Zee-va at a loss for words?**' **_Ziva smiled at the thought of the annoying things Tony would be saying if he could see her visiting him.

"Your going to get better." she declared a hint of steel in her voice that left no room for arguments from the silent man on the bed.

"Because through all you stupid comments and dumb jokes you have always been there for the team. You always have been there and you always will be. If you died and left the team behind you 'd be letting the team down in the worst way. And you never would. Because you just can't. it's not who you are. I wasn't here for the plague so I didn't see what you went through but from what Abby told me it was bad. After that this is nothing. And I have seen times when you have been strong. Far stronger than you lead people to believe so you are going to get over this and you are going to come back and be Gibbs backup. Understood?" The steely note went up a couple octave and it was clear it was an order not a question.

Her part said she sat for a few minutes and watched her teammates chest rise and fall with each mechanical breath.

"And for the last time." Ziva said standing with another smile at her partner. "I am neither that Xena warrior nor am I a 'ninja chick'" she squeezed Tony's hand and walked out into the orderly bustle of the ICU.

A/N alright Ziva was probably the hardest of all four to write and I'm still not sure I got it right…. Thanks for reading. And I hope your still enjoying the story. Thanks again for the reviews and favorite they make me smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs could tell that Abby needed to say something. She had been fidgeting since she had come out. Gibbs moved next to her and took another sip of the horrible coffee he had bought from the cafeteria. She looked over at him and again twisted the hem of her black skirt.

He merely waited. It took her until Ziva had walked out to look over at him.

"I didn't say goodbye." she said her voice barely a whisper.

Gibbs merely continued looking at her.

"I know with his condition it might be the last time I get to talk to him but I couldn't do it. What if he died and I wasn't strong enough to say goodbye." Fresh tears wound there way down her cheeks.

"Abby." Gibbs patted her arm. "He's not going to die. I'm going to order him not to." A note of steel crept into his voice. He stood and looked over his tired team.

"Go home get some sleep. I'll call you if there anything you need to know." He threw the keys to McGee. "Take tomorrow off." he ordered. He turned, coffee in hand to make his way into the room where Tony lay in his medically induced coma.

He ignored the form of organized chaos that was the ICU and moved to where a friendly nurse pointed to Tony's room. He sat in the same chair next to Tony and pulled on his glasses to read the paper that had been left in the room.

Though he spent the whol enight surveying the paper he never got past the first page of reading. Instead he spent the night peeking at the machines and his agent to make sure everything was alright. At least once an hour he would get three visitors. A nurse to check Tony, a technician to record the readouts and Brad to look at Tony.

Around three A.M. however the normal hum of beeping machines turned louder as a small machine started going off insistently.

Gibbs hurriedly pushed the call button and moved to the back of the room to allow the medical personnel to flood the room his eyes taking in everything from his position at the back.

"I'm afraid your going to have to wait in the hall." Brad said authority in his voice. Gibbs nodded and calmly stepped into the hall. He would have insisted to stay with any other doctor but he had watched this one pull his agent from the brink of death.

He watched through the glass window as the nurses pushed button and Brad did something over Tony. A couple more minutes of frantic activity later the people filed single file out the door.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked Brad reentering. When Brad finally motioned for him to come inside.

"His temperature is rising. It caused his heart rate to beat a little faster than we would like. We are going to be forced to bring it down fast so that his heart and lungs are not taxed more than they should be. The thing about it is we can't bring it down too fast or too low. It has its risks but we have no choice. I'm going to have a technician in here full time to monitor the readouts."

As he spoke a young woman came in a laptop in her hands. She hooked a cord to the machine and sat in the chair opposite Gibbs gluing her eyes to the readouts.

"This is Anna. She is going to monitor all his vitals full time. If anything we don't like begins to happen or when we reach the desired temperature she is going to call us and we are going to come in and end the procedure."

"What did you do to cool him off?" Gibbs asked settling again into a chair his eyes flickering between DiNozzo and the doctor.

"The blanket we have over him is constantly circulating cool water. it's a little like a heat blanket except it goes the other way."

He checked a few more reads, pushed a button or two and left.

Gibbs again brought up the paper and the conscious people in the room quietly passed the night in silent vigil. They removed the cooling blanket and the technician a little bit after eight when Tony's temperature had been brought back into an acceptable range.

About noon Brad came back into the room with a yawn.

"I'm going to let another doctor take over for a couple hours while I get a little sleep. I'm no good to Tony if I can't keep my eyes open. Tony is looking good. His temperature is staying within normal range on it's own and his lung strength is building a bit. If there is an emergency I'll be back immediately." he assured Gibbs. With one final check on Tony he left stifling another yawn.

This doctor was a tiny blonde woman with a bright smile.

"Hello Agent Gibbs I'm Dr Peterson." she introduced herself with a warm smile reaching to shake Gibbs hand.

Gibbs nodded, setting the paper down and shaking her hand.

"I'm going to be in here once an hour to check on Anthony." She said. Gibbs again nodded and looked at the paper again.

Six hours later Brad was back looking awake and alert.

"This time it's your turn." he announced. You can use the staff bed as well but as a doctor I'm ordering you to get at least five hours. I'll call you personally if anything happens."

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Agent Gibbs you might be a federal Agent but in the hospital I'm in charge. I can have you removed from the ICU, your not even technically allowed into or I could sedate you. Or you could go and catch five hours. How are you going to keep an eye on Tony with tired eyes?""I'm fine." Gibbs declared.

"Nights are the hardest on Tony. I need you to keep an eye on him through the night. If you don't leave to get sleep now you can't." Gibbs glared at the doctor who was guilting him into sleeping.

"Kayla." Brad said sticking his head out the door. "Escort Agent Gibbs down to the staff beads."

"of course doctor." a young woman came and motioned for Gibbs to follow her. Gibbs glared at the doctor.

"I can knock you out Gibbs."

Gibbs followed the young lady admitting, if only to himself, he was not quite as young as he once was and he had been up for almost thirty six hours.

"He really can't sedate you." the young lady said holding the door open to allow Gibbs into a room with a bunch of beds. The lights were off as a couple doctors slept quietly.

"Have a good rest Gibbs."


	7. Chapter 7

"How's he doing Doc?" Gibbs asked entering the ICU a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

Brad looked Gibbs over and motioned him to the back of the room.

"His lungs aren't strengthening as well as we would like them to." Brad said in a quiet voice. "It's almost like he's not fighting as hard as he should be. Maybe it's because his body is being taxed by the fever that reappeared. We gave him something a little stronger to help fight it and we hoping with that in his system a little but more strength can go to the strengthening of his lungs."

"how bad is the fever?" Gibbs asked looking at his pale agent.

"Not as bad as last night but it's still getting us worried." Brad said shaking his head. Another nurse came in and looked the machines over.

"What's this all mean?"

"Best case scenario he is going to be on the ventilator a while longer, the worst is his body just shuts down. It is to taxed to even keep the heart beating. But we're still a long way to that." Brad said his voice somehow both worried and reassuring.

Gibbs nodded and went to sit in the chair next to his agents bed.

He waited until the room was clear to speak in a quiet voice to his agent.

"DiNozzo the doc said your not fighting like you should be. I want to know why the hell not." Gibbs voice was low and dangerous. "Are you going to disobey a direct order? Because I remember ordering you not to die."

He settled back into his chair and through the night as the doctors and nurses came in and out. Gibbs did not even bother trying to read the paper as he kept up his silent vigil.

Brad brought in a couple other doctors to look things over a couple times. Gibbs listened to every word they said his eyes always on the rise and fall.

Around six A.M. the door opened and Gibbs expecting the quiet of sneakers was surprised by the clunk of combat boots.

He looked over his shoulder at his unusually silent forensic scientist.

"Abbs." he said.

"I figured it was my turn." She said as she brought out a cup of coffee. "How's Tony?"

"No worse." he answered carefully as he took the coffee.

"But no better?"

"He will be Abbs. He just needs time." Gibbs said.

"Go home and get some rest and water the plants Gibbs. I'll stay." Abby said.

"I'll stay."

"Gibbs. Go." Abby said her eyes hard. "I need something to do." Gibbs sensing that Abby needed this stood and gave his agent one last look before squeezing Abby's shoulder and walking out.

"Call me if anything changes." he ordered. Abby mock saluted him and settled in taking hold of DiNozzo's hand.

* * *

"Hey Tony." Abby said her voice cheerful with as much cheer as she could muster.

"I chased Gibbs off. To bad you couldn't see it. I was scary." Abby smiled as brightly as she could. "I think he only gave in so he could get some sleep. He's been here since you got here. He gave us all the day off yesterday. I showed up at Ziva's door last night and forced her to go out to dinner. She is worried Tony. McGee is to. So your going to fight this so they don't have to be worried anymore." Abby squeezed the limp hand she held. This quiet DiNozzo on the bed was so unlike the loud obnoxious smiling DiNozzo. It wasn't right to see him like this. Sick in bed without talking and moving.

"Gibbs was more worried so I know he's not telling me something. But I'm sure it's not that bad because your fighting this. You don't disobey orders and Gibbs ordered."

"Abby?" Brad's voice came from behind her.

"I chased Gibbs out." Abby smiled at the doctor. "I told him to go home and sleep."

"Good." Brad walked the rest of the way into the room. He took out a stethoscope and bent over Tony.

"How's he doing?" Abby asked after he had straightened up and was writing in the clipboard he had brought with him.

"Better than last night. It's not quite where we would have hoped but it's moving along faster now."

"What was wrong?" Abby asked her voice quavering just a hint.

"His temperature was a little higher than we would have wanted it. It was taxing his system and his body didn't have the energy to build lung strength."

"But it's better now?"

"Much." Brad smiled.

"It's your turn to sleep too." Abby said.

"Right." Brad said. "I'm going to catch a bit more sleep. Dr. Peterson will be in to check up on Tony." Abby nodded and turned to Tony again.

"If you die because you don't fight I'm gonna kill you myself Anthony DiNozzo." Abby warned.

She spent the next couple hours watching Tony's breath rise and fall while she talked. About everything.

She spent the first hour on the original Dracula before moving on to music and bands she loved. When the door opened and Gibbs walked in in his curiously silent shoes she was describing in detail the steps to clean and sanitize the Mass spectrometer.

"Abbs." Gibbs said handing her the Caf-Pow he had picked up for her.

"Thanks."

"What did the docs say?"

"Brad is resting but he said that it looks hopeful. His lungs are getting better. His body is fighting for the strength now." Abby said standing and putting on her long black trench coat. "now if you'll excuse me I'm…" Abby checked the time on her watch. "A little over six hours late for work." Abby grinned and walked out. "Keep us in the loop Gibbs."

A/N I know it took forever. but it's been crazy. i'm thinking i'm going to update ever other day at least hopefully Thanks for the reviews and favorites. They are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby walked into the bullpen where Ziva was typing at the computer.

"How is he?" Ziva asked without looking up.

"Better. He's fighting the fever and his lungs are getting stronger. He might have to be on the ventilator a bit longer than they thought because the fever pushed him back a bit but it's going to be better." Abby said with a glance at the empty desk.

Ziva nodded. "How is Gibbs?" she looked at Abby.

"Alright. I made him sleep but I think Brad is on top of it too."

"Brad Pitt? That is the name of an actor yes?" Ziva asked once again typing at the computer.

"Yep. He made a point of telling us he was not related to the actual Brad Pitt. Where's Tim?"

"He went for coffee he should be back any minute."

"I'll wait." Abby said with a grin as she went to sit in Gibbs desk. Ziva typed and talked to Abby as she spun in the chair and waited for McGee.

"I wonder how Gibbs feels. Sitting behind this desk and being in charge." Abby mused after a few minutes. She put on a serious face and leaned forward and lowered her voice. "What've you got?"

"A very different boss apparently." McGee said as he set a cup of steaming coffee at Ziva's desk and came to rest at his own.

"Well?" Abby asked with a straight face.

"His stare is a little sterner." Ziva commented swinging around to face Abby and taking a sip.

"And he doesn't lean on his desk that much." McGee said. Abby obediently made his adjustments and looked briefly down at her hands.

"What does he do with his hands?"

"Well he doesn't sit at his desk much. Mostly just to get his gun and badge or type a report. So he'd be typing." McGee said.

"I'm glad to see such hard work." Vance's voice spoke from where he leaned on the railing above them.

"Sorry Director I just came up to get a couple papers signed." Abby said jumping up and picking up the papers she had set on the corner of Ziva's desk.

"Miss Sciuto are you aware that you were six hours late for work this morning?" Vance questioned.

"Sorry director. I took over for Gibbs so he could sleep." Abby said her voice not in the least repentant.

"Next time call Miss Sciuto." Vance said and stood up straight.

Abby nodded and took the signed paper from Ziva.

"Thanks." Abby said and smiled at the two agents before clunking off down the hall.

* * *

"My turn Boss." He heard McGee's voice come from behind him.

Gibbs stood and looked his agent over.

"Your turn McGee?"

"Well boss.. I.. That is I thought you might be ready for some sleep. I came to send you home for a couple hours."

Gibbs nodded and stood. He trusted his team to watch DiNozzo for him.

"Call me if anything happens." Gibbs said.

"Of course Boss. How is he doing?"

"Better. His lungs are healing slowly but they are healing." Gibbs said before walking out.

"Hey Tony." McGee said sitting in the chair. "Abby sat in Gibbs desk and tried to impersonate him. She was getting the hang of it when Vance caught us." McGee smiled.

"She was six hours late for work yesterday. How is it that she gets away with it. She seems to get away with a lot." McGee Talked for a while more before lapsing into silence and simply sitting and listening to the machines breathe in and out for his partner.

"Agent McGee." Brad greeted him as he entered the room. "your turn to chase the boss off?"

"Only Abby is brave enough to chase him off Doctor. I merely told him would look after Tony."

"Alright." Brad said looking McGee in the eye. "Since you're here I'll give you the information to pass on. The pneumonia has cleared up the fever is down and Tony's lungs are strong enough to begin to begin weaning him off the ventilator faster than we expected. So we'll begin letting Tony breathe for himself. Every ten breathes the machine will open and allow Tony's lungs to begin the process of breathing for him. We'll closely monitor the first hour then check on him every twenty minutes. If the machine detects a problem it will notify us. If it goes well and the lungs are still strengthening we will gradually lower the number of breathes the machine breathes for him. We are planning to begin the process in one hour."

"Alright." McGee said standing and walking out to notify Gibbs.

McGee waited until he was in the waiting room before pulling out his cell to dial.

"Gibbs." His boss answered after a few rings. McGee stepped out of the way of a person being wheeled away in a wheelchair as he began speaking.

"Hey boss."

"What's up McGee?"

"Brad said they are going to start letting Tony breathe on his own."

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"one hour." McGee said moving again to make way for another patient. This one walking with the aide of a nurse."I'm on my way." Gibbs said in a business like voice.

"Alright boss." McGee said as he heard the dial tone. He snapped his phone shut and walked back into his partner.

"He'll be here." McGee said to Brad who was waiting in the room.

Brad nodded and began calibrating the machine for it's new task.

Forty five minutes later Gibbs came in two cups of coffee in his hands. Handing one to McGee he turned to Brad and looked the doctor over.

"What's up?"

"I'm setting the machine up to allow for the breathe. Anna will be monitoring his vitals again. At first his breathes are going to be scary. Shallow and it's going to look difficult and painful. But he has to work through this. His lungs have the ability and they need to start somewhere."

Brad hooked up a few more leads and plugs the computer in for Anna.

"Alright Gibbs. As soon as the nurse and Anna arrive we'll begin. I'm going to have McGee stand in the back of the room but you can stay up and talk him through this. It's not going to be easy for him." Brad said his voice serious."

"McGee." Gibbs said.

"On it boss." McGee said standing up from the chair.

"You've got this Tony." he said moving to the back of the room as Anna and another nurse walked in through the door.

"Alright. Count ten breathes and then it will all be Tony." Anna settled into a chair the laptop in her lap as she glued her eyes to the screen.

Brad pushed the button then stood over Tony his stethoscope hold in place over the lungs.

The people in the room seemed to hold there breathe waiting. Gibbs leaned down close to DiNozzo's ear and began talking quietly.

"DiNozzo. It's time for a trial run. Your going to have to stop letting this machine do all the work and breathe for yourself. It's not gong to be easy but your going to have to do this for yourself."

The ninth breathe came and went. Another few seconds and ten was breathed. Everyone in the room completely focused on Tony's chest. Nobody moved or breathed themselves. Tim wondered why if wasn't rising and falling. It had been an eternity. He then realized only a second had passed. Another…. And another.

"Breathe damn it, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered frustration evident to a tiny degree. McGee doubted anyone in the room but him could here it. It took a long time to get to know Gibbs enough to see the subtle emotions h showed. McGee himself couldn't see them most of the time. It had to be really strong for him to notice.

"Breathe." Gibbs ordered once again.

"Maybe it was too s…" Brad began to say before Tony moved. It was feeble and shallow and took a lot of effort but he breathed. A couple seconds later the machine breathed again for him in it's next round of ten. McGee was startled to note that only a few seconds had passed.

They all waited in silence for the next trial. On the tenth breathe Gibbs again leaned close.

"Alright Tony. You did good the last time let's see this again."

They all waited silently again holding there own breath. This time the breath came just a little faster though it was just as shallow and painful. They watched a few more sets of ten before anyone in the room moved again.

"Looks like we're going to make it through this." Brad said as he looked in Gibbs's eye letting him know that although he was hopeful about the bodies recovery he was still worried about they mind.

A/N Alright. that was a little longer than most chapters. The scene at the beginning kinda took on a mind of its own but it made me smile when i reread it. Thanks for the amazing people who review and favorite and alert this story. i'm almost to fifty reviews which is pretty awesome. before this story i hadn't even broken twenty so thanks to all the amazing reviews. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. As always reviews are muchly appreciated.

Wolfgirl ;)


	9. Chapter 9

a/n I know i'm horrible for leaving off for so long but my keyboard broke. and i had a final. New keyboard is hooked up and the final is passed so here is the next chapter. Enjoy ;)

"How's Tony?" Abby asked from where she had been waiting in his chair at his desk with the air of someone who had been there a while.

"Abby how long have you been sitting there waiting?" McGee asked looking around at the otherwise deserted bull pen.

"It doesn't matter." she answered bouncing up and coming to stand in front of McGee looking serious and in command. "How was he?""Breathing…. On his own." McGee said setting his bag behind his desk with a glance to where Tony's bag still rested lonely behind his desk.

"really." A bright smile immediately lit up Abby's face.

"Sort of. Every ten breath they let him get his own in." McGee gave her a half smile.

"How is it going?" She asked.

"Scary to watch but it's improvement. Once the lungs are doing alright with this they are going to slowly decrease the number of breathes the machine does for Tony."

Abby squealed as she through her arms around McGee.

"What is she excited about?" Ziva asked, walking in carrying a file of papers with her head bent over them.

"Tony's going to be ok. He's breathing again." Abby said jumping back from McGee. "Timmy go tell Ducky. He'd want to know." Abby ordered.

McGee saluted and walked to the elevator. Once inside he pushed the button to get to the morgue and waited.

Ducky was tying up the final incision on the body he was examining for another NCIS case when McGee walked into the lab.

At the exact instant McGee stepped out of the elevator walked into Autopsy from another door carrying half a dozen thick books while reading a case file.

"I got that book you wanted Doc…" Without looking up he walked directly into McGee. The books flew into the air before arcing to the floor and spilling random bits of paper that had been tucked into the books. Palmer himself landed in the middle of the chaos his glasses askew.

"Yes so I see." Ducky said looking up from the careful stitches he had been tying. "If you would be so kind as to pick them all up again." Ducky looked to McGee who was leaning against the wall.

"Aw. Timothy."

"I came to give you an update." McGee said kneeling down next to palmer who mouthed a silent thanks.

"How is Anthony?" Ducky asked setting the tools down carefully and stripping off the gloves then carefully removing the mask and placing them in the trash. He carefully washed his hands.

"Mr. Palmer if you wouldn't mind finishing up." Ducky said to the young man as he stood the books in hand again. He motioned for McGee to follow him to his desk.

"Sure Doctor." Palmer nodded.

"He's breathing on his own again. Every tenth breath. They aren't deep or strong but they are getting better." McGee said.

"Good. And how is Jethro?""He only leaves to rest when one of us is there to keep an eye for him. We worked out a schedule so that someone goes once a day."

"Good. I believe I'll stop in to talk to the good doctor after we are through here.." Ducky said. As he sat at his desk and began taking notes on a file.

"Let me know if you hear anything else Timothy." he called as McGee waved and walked back out of the lab.

"Will do, Ducky." McGee called as the elevator pinged closed.

Vance was waiting in the bullpen when he returned to the top.

"Any idea when I'm going to get my team back McGee?" Vance asked from where he leaned against Gibbs desk.

"Soon hopefully sir." McGee said sitting at his own desk and pulling up more case files, wondering how they had gotten so behind in the first place. "Tony is breathing again. They are hopeful."

Vance stood and looked at his watch. "It's Thursday already. Why don't you and David take tomorrow off. All your working on is case files and you all have been putting in a lot of extra hours. Be back bright and early Monday."

"Alright sir." McGee said.

"If Gibbs isn't back Monday I'm going to assign temporary agents. I need my team again." Vance said walking out of the bullpen. "Ready for leadership McGee?" without waiting for an answer he started up the stairs. It might have been a good thing.

"No." McGee said startled. Ziva laughed and picked up her bag.

"Want some lunch McGee?" she asked. "Coming." McGee took a few seconds to shut off his computer and lock his drawers.

"Where are we headed?" McGee asked as the elevator doors binged closed.

(---------------------------------------------------------)

Gibbs sat patiently the breathes Tony were taking seemed stronger and deeper and each one made Gibbs half smiled before he began holding his breathe for the next one. All the silent time in the hospital had given time for Gibbs to think about things he would rather have not thought about.

Tony's brain had been without oxygen for a while. Gibbs knew that the brain began to die immediately after oxygen was denied to it. He had been too focused on getting Tony breathing again to notice the exact amount of time that Tony had gone without it. He almost feared Tony waking up. Who knew exactly who was going to open his eyes to the world. But the waiting was just as bad. He hated the idea of Tony not knowing who he was but he also hated not knowing. A two faced problem.

He had been over and over how to tell the team. He decided that not telling them was best. If there was a problem he would tell them but for the moment it wasn't worth them all fretting and worrying.

His stomach had been complaining for a while but he didn't want to leave Tony alone to go get food. Checking his watch he knew someone would be here to relieve him in an hour or so. Probably Ziva. It was her turn. Gibbs turned his eyes away from his watch and back to his youngest agents rise and fall as if by concentrating hard enough he could will his agent to be alright. The smell of food brought him out of his concentration.

"Jethro. I thought you could use some fuel." Ducky said holding a bag with takeout in it.

"Thanks Ducks." he accepted a box as the doctor settled into another chair and pulled a box to himself.

"I'm sure Doctor Pitt has warned you of the possible outcome." Ducky said. Gibbs looked up quickly and nodded.

"he told you?" Gibbs asked after swallowing.

"I am a doctor as well Jethro. It's always a risk when oxygen is cut off from the brain. I asked him on the way in. the scans they have done show no damage but the mind is a tricky area. The signs could be invisible until the boy wakes up." Ducky said staring at the pale agent on the bed.

Brad walked in at that moment a thick folder in his hands.

"Here are the scans." he held them out to Ducky. "You know that they are breaking about ten rules at the moment for this team." he grinned.

"Thanks." Ducky said as Gibbs nodded.

"Doctor?" Another thought had been nagging Gibbs.

Both Brad and Ducky looked up at Gibbs as he looked over his agent.

"Is this going to keep him from working with NCIS as an active agent?"


	10. Chapter 10

The doctors looked at each other for a few moments before Ducky motioned for Brad to speak.

"It shouldn't." Brad looked Gibbs in the eye. "We can give him something to take for a while to build up the lung strength again and do X-Rays twice a year to keep a closer eye on his status."

"Why didn't you give him the lung strengtheners before?" Gibbs asked.

"Their wasn't a problem before. I don't treat for symptoms that haven't appeared yet. Tony had not reported any shortness of breath or pain in his lungs. It's possible there weren't any problems until he hiked in the cold. If he takes it easier in the future when he has colds he should be fine. Just watch him closely." Brad said. "Overall though, he should be fine to continue as an active agent. But not for a month or so. I don't want him doing any more than riding a desk with paper work for at least that long. He won't be doing anything until he has my clearance."

Gibbs nodded with a slight grin. "He's not going to like that."

Brad smiled openly back. "he doesn't have to. We're taking the vent out tonight." Brad announced, out of the blue, making Gibbs look up sharply.

"Tony is doing at least every other breath. He doesn't need it at the moment. I'll be here for the night to make sure there are no problems." Brad said.

"When are you bringing him out?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll discontinue the drugs keeping him under at six A.M After that it should be an hour or two until he comes out. The nurses know the whole team will be here." Brad added making a note on the chart .

"I'll stay with Anthony for a couple hours Jethro go home and rest. Brad will not do anything until you are back." Ducky ordered.

"Ducky…"

"Go Jethro." Ducky said settling into the chair.

"Fine." Gibbs stood and picked up the box of takeout he had been eating and headed out.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said as he left his jacket slung over his arm.

As soon as he was out of the ICU he pulled out his cell phone. He called Ziva first.

"David." He voice came over the phone.

"Ziva."

"Boss. Is DiNozzo alright?"

"He's fine. They are taking him off the vent tonight. They are going to let the team come in tomorrow morning when they bring him around."

"What time do you want us there Gibbs?"

"He's off the drugs at six."

"We will be there. I will let McGee know." Ziva's voice said then Gibbs heard the line disconnect. He had to listen closely to hear the relief in her voice. But it was there. Hope.

He threw the takeout away as he left, pulling on the jacket in the chilly air.

(--------------------------------------------------)

"Who was that?" McGee asked Ziva as she snapped her phone shut in the restaurant they had gone to for lunch.

"Gibbs." she answered looking around.

"Is Tony alright?" McGee asked. Ziva picked up on the worry.

"They are taking him off the machine for breathing today. Then tomorrow they are allowing us to come when they bring him around." Ziva answered.

"Tony's going to be fine?" McGee asked. Ziva picked out the weariness. McGee and Tony had been through a lot together. They were true partners.

"What was it like?""What?" McGee asked looking up and taking another drink.

"The plague." Ziva leaned forward and unconsciously lowered her voice.

"It was my fault." McGee said.

"How?""I was looking through the mail and we were teasing each other. I pulled out the letter with the SWAK. When Tony reached for it I just let him have it. I should have given it to Gibbs."

"SWAK?"

"Sealed with a kiss. The lipstick had lead which allowed the Y Pestis to survive. It blew into his face. We showered and burned out clothes. Kate had a cold so she went to Bethesda with him. Gibbs went a little crazy solving the case. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before. He interrogated a guy while holding a gun trained on the guy."

McGee paused for a moment.

"Kate told me he was coughing up blood. The medicine they were pumping him full of was doing no good. It was altered not to respond to them. He got really bad. Then Gibbs storms in and ordered him not to die."

Ziva was quiet for a while.

"He's alright now." Ziva declared.

"Yes. He'll be fine." McGee nodded.

"Now pay the check Probie." Ziva grinned and stood her jacket on. "I'll call Abby and let her know." She left with a grin.

(---------------------------------------------)

Abby was almost detoxed. She hadn't had a Caf-Pow in days. Not since the last one Gibbs had brought her. She didn't like it.

She was sitting on the floor in the middle of her lab, Burt cuddled against her, music blearing around her when she felt the rush of air next to her. A plunk in front of her tempted her to open her eyes. She squealed when she saw Gibbs sitting crossed legged next to her having just settled a Caf-Pow in front of her.

"He's going to be fine?" She smiled and hugged him tightly letting Burt fall abandoned to the ground. "How'd you know Abbs?"

"Gibbs," Abby said giving him the 'duh' look. " I know you. You're happy. Not worried." She paused and looked Gibbs over. "Well not as worried. You're hiding something." Abby looked at his face for a while.

"they're bringing him around tomorrow." Gibbs confirmed.

"What are you hiding Gibbs?" She demanded after picking up the Caf-Pow and taking a deep swallow.

"Abbs. They are taking him off the drugs at six tomorrow." Gibbs said pushing him off the ground and making his way out of the lab in ever silent shoes, leaving Abby sitting in the middle of her lab Burt once again cradled in her arms and a strangely cold feeling settling into her gut.

(------------------------------------)

They had been waiting for hours as Tony lay still as ever on the sheets breathing in slowly through the oxygen mask on his face.

The whole team had been focused completely on the pale agent on the bed looking for even the smallest hint of life. It started with a twitch. His foot moved in a tiny almost invisible jerk.

They all drew a little closer. His eyes fluttered under closed lids. Abby unconsciously latched onto McGee's hand and he winced slightly at her grip.

Gibbs hit the button to notify Brad that there were changes. He came into the room a few seconds later as Abby reached forward with her other hand and gripped Tony's hand.

Brad went to stand next to Ducky who was studying the vital signs closely.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"he's twitching." Abby answered in breathless voice her eyes glued on Tony's face.

Brad opened Tony's eyes and flashed a light in them.

"It looks like he is coming around." Brad said. "It could take a moment or two for him to open his eyes."

He stepped back to let Ziva move closer to the bed.

His eyes fluttered again behind closed lids. Again. His breathe hitched then began again. Abby felt his hand open then clamp tightly around her own.

"Tony." she said her voice quiet.

His eyes fluttered open once but quickly closed again.

Once again they opened. They stayed open for a few more seconds this time before fluttering closed.

A minute passed while the team waited with breathless anticipation. Again his eyes fluttered open, this time staying open for a while. At first he stared blankly forward, blinking fast. After a moment of breathless waiting on the teams part his eyes moved. They lingered blankly on each face for a few seconds before moving to the next they stayed longest on Gibbs before fluttering closed again.

"It might take a couple hours for him to be fully be free of the drugs influence." Brad said in a quiet voice. Gibbs looked away from Tony to meet the doctors eyes. His look was loaded with a warning and full of grim worry.

A/N Alrighty Another chapter. That one was fun to write. Hope you liked this one as much as I did. As always thanks for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter and all the people who have favorited and put this on alert. I have made it over 50 reviews so you guys are all pretty awesome. As always reviews and advice are alwys appreciated.

Wolfgirl


	11. Chapter 11

A/N EnJoY!

Gibbs motioned for Brad to meet him outside in a minute and stood. With one last look at his agent he walked out the door and down the hall a bit. He waited patiently for Pitt to make his way to him.

"He didn't look there." Gibbs stated in a cold voice.

"I know, but it's still early." Pitt said, worry in his voice. "The drugs might still be clouding his mind. Or the painkillers might be making him this way. He is still on extensive pain meds. Or his mind could still be waking up. He was out pretty deeply."

Gibbs nodded. "When will we know?""I think within the next few hours. Once he is more alert I am going to take more scans." Brad said. "for now don't worry. Go back in and relax."

Gibbs nodded and turned.

"Let me know if anything changes." Brad said as Gibbs slipped inside.

Abby glanced at him from her spot right next to Tony her eyes happy. Gibbs smiled back at her in reassurances while hoping that Tony would be all right himself. Once again settling in his chair he watched his agent breath. Gibbs still hated the color his agent was. Pale and asleep in a hospital bed did not suit Tony.

His eyes fluttered open and closed for the next hour or so with no changes other than every couple of times he would look them all over for a minute before closing his eyes again.

"Well Tony. This is getting boring. You're alright." Abby said her voice full of steel. "We're all waiting for you to open your eyes up already." Abby leaned forward.

"Tony. C'mon." McGee said from beside Abby.

"Stop sleeping on the job, DiNozzo." Ziva commanded.

"Tony wake up for us." Gibbs added his order to the others. Tony's eyes flickered open. "Nah sleep…." Tony's breathless voice mumbled from underneath the mask. Abby smiled brightly through a fresh round of tears when Tony's hand weakly squeezed her own.

"How are you feeling Tony?" Abby demanded.

"Li… crap." his voice came out muffled again. This time as he spoke he coughed weakly. Gibbs fiddled with the control until Tony was in halfway to sitting up to ease the pressure on his lungs before calling Brad with the little light.

"Wha… happened?" Tony sounded breathless and tired.

"Stay awake until Brad comes to see you Anthony." Ducky ordered.

"Kay." Tony finally dragged his eyes opened and looked at them all. Gibbs was relieved to see someone in those eyes.

"You came to work sick DiNozzo." Gibbs said letting the irritation show in his voice.

"S'rry Boss." Tony nearly whispered before coughing again.

"No more talking DiNozzo."

"Kay." Tony said a cocky grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said sternly, only to be betrayed by an answering smile flashing across his face briefly.

Brad choose that moment to walk in. He relaxed his tense shoulders at the relief on everyone's faces his eyes turning questioningly to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"Tony you gave us quite a scare. Again." Brad said.

Tony's eyes turned to the doctor his face growing more weary with each second.

"I know your tired but I need to do a few things first." he waited until Tony nodded before turning to the team. "He's going to need to rest. If you could say good-bye we'll allow visitors again tomorrow."

"I'll stay Gibbs." Ziva said. Gibbs nodded. "Get well Tony. Rest." He ordered before patting his agents hand.

"Bye Tony." McGee said following his boss outside.

"I'm staying too." Abby declared her eyes steely.

"Abb.." Brad started.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to be sure." Abby said her voice like ice her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Fine." Brad relented knowing a loosing battle when he saw one. He knew nothing short of security could drag the woman from this room and he doubted all the excitement would be good for his patient.

"Get well soon." Ducky said with a chuckle.

"I am going to have to ask the two of you to step outside while I check up on Tony." Brad said in his best authoritive doctors voice. The two women nodded and stepped outside.

"I better be allowed back in." Abby said to Brad, giving him a dangerous look, before leaving.

"And people say that I am a scary person." Ziva said to Abby as they stood watching the quiet efficient hustle of the ICU.

Abby smiled and looked around.

"I don't think I even like hospitals." she declared.

"Why not?"

"Being in one reminds me that someone I care about is hurt or sick. Every time you go out on a case I wonder if I'm going to end up in a waiting room in the hospital." Abby said looking away from Ziva. "Or worse."

"Abby. We are good at getting each other out." Ziva said quietly.

"I know. I just worry because I can't be there to protect you myself."

Ziva laughed quietly.

"Abby, I am a trained Musuad agent. Gibbs Tony and McGee are trained agents. We can take care of ourselves."

Abby said nothing but looked silently into the window where Brad was bent over Tony talking quietly to him.

"He's fine Abby. Relax." Ziva ordered.

(---------------------------------------)

"She can be scary sometimes." Brad said to Tony as he bent over the man to listen to his lungs. Tony chuckled weakly that turned to an even weaker cough.

"Just breathe in and out deeply Tony I need to hear your lungs."

Tony lay patiently while breathing as deeply as he could. He was confused at the pressure on his lungs.

"Wha…" He stopped to breath deeply. "Happ'ned?"

"No talking unless I ask you to." Brad ordered then sat in the chair next to Tony. "As near as I can tell you took that little hike without a jacket in the cold while you had a cold developing. The cold turned into a mild case of pneumonia that your lungs couldn't handle. They collapsed while you were chasing a suspect. McGee told me Gibbs cuffed him to a mailbox." He stopped while Tony chuckled again.

"He got to you pretty fast and started CPR, which is pretty lucky for you." Brad added. "He got you breathing but on the way to the hospital you stopped again the lungs finally had enough. We put you on the vent and kept you in a coma to reduce the shock." Brad explained while checking the vital signs.

He stopped when he saw the panicked look in the eyes of the agent.

"You were only out for about four days. And you lungs are better. You O2 stats are back up into the acceptable range and your body is no longer oxygen starved."

A question lingered in the young mans eyes as well as a hint of fear.

"Gibbs already asked." Brad said in a comforting tone. "It will keep you out of the office for about two weeks or more depending on your recovery, and another two weeks or so of desk duty. I'll be starting you on drugs to strengthen your lungs and we'll do X-Rays twice a year at my office."

Tony breathed a little deeper and relaxed again into the pillows. Tony looked at the garbage full of coffee cups and back at Brad an eyebrow raised.

"Gibbs for the most part he only left when another member of the team was here to watch you. They were all worried."

Tony raised his eyebrows farther with a grin on his face.

"Rules are made to be broken DiNozzo. It wasn't the first time I broke the rules for you." He chuckled then turned serious.

"I was sorry to her about Agent Todd." Brad said watching the brief flash of old pain cross his face. "She was a wonderful person and a great agent."

Tony nodded and sunk further into the pillows his eyes sinking shut.

"Next time your up to it we are going to run a few scans and take some X-Rays." Brad told him. Tony raised his hand in a lazy gesture not opening his eyes.

Brad exited and motioned for the two women to enter again.

They sat quiet in the chairs on either side. Abby again claimed the hand while Ziva leaned back.

She watched Tony's mouth rise into a smile before relaxing into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

They had found an old flick to watch on the TV but every few minutes they would turn there eyes to DiNozzo's chest.

"Still here?" DiNozzo asked somewhat breathlessly, without opening his eyes.

"We are here until Gibbs returns." Ziva answered.

"Great movie." Tony said after opening his eyes and breathing deeply for a few seconds. The mask muffled his words but both of them caught the meaning.

"Abby chose." Ziva said "I do not much care for it."

"Classic." Tony managed with an martyred expression on his face.

"How're you Tony?" Abby asked.

"Kay." he answered.

"I'm going to call Brad, he wanted to run some tests." Abby said reaching her hand forward.

Tony shook his head no.

"He'll… poke and… prod." Tony said with a wince.

"Exactly. to find out how you are recovering DiNozzo." Ziva said with a nod to Abby.

"He'd…. he know?" Tony asked

"Ducky told Gibbs you'd been having checkups with him. He suggested Gibbs call him. A few minutes later Brad came in and demanded to see you. He probably hasn't left since. He's a good friend DiNozzo." Abby said.

They waited a few minutes for Brad to come in as they all focused on the movie.

Abby looked at Tony out of the corner of her eye every few seconds. He looked tired and pale his eyes half closed in a struggle to not drift to sleep again. The oxygen mask that helped him breath leaving imprints on his face.

"Tony it's good to see you awake and in the land of the living." Brad said in a loud cheerful voice as he entered a nurse behind him. "If you lovely ladies will excuse us we'll be taking Tony down the hall to get an X-ray of those lungs to see exactly what our course of treatment should be."

Abby jumped up, disentangling her hand from Tony's.

The nurse carefully unhooked the oxygen from the large bedside machine and hooked it up to a portable machine she hung on the side of the bed.

"Let's take a ride Tony." Brad said taking the head of the bed. They carefully maneuvered the bed into the hall and away. Abby and Ziva sat in the now much emptier room and stared at each other.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking around with, as distributed the extra coffee and Caf-Pow he had in his hands. No one missed the worry.

"X-Ray's. Brad wants to see exactly what he's dealing with." Abby said a smile on her face as she sipped on the large drink.

Ziva stood and allowed Gibbs to sit down.

"How is he doing?"

"He is a little scared." Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded understanding the feeling.

"Other than that?"

"Better. He was ok enough to be outraged that Ziva hated a classic." Abby smiled then turned to Ziva, "Your never going to hear the end of that. Tony is going to obsess over ramming the details down your throat until you watch it and tell him you like it."

Gibbs smiled at Abby as she bounced in her seat with seemingly never ending energy. The smile on her voice was hope for his agent.

They waited in silence for another twenty minutes before the nurse and Brad carefully pushed Tony into position. He was sitting up with a tired expression but the mask had been removed and replaced with an oxygen cannula.

"What's the diagnosis doc?" Gibbs asked once Tony was safely in place.

"His lungs are healing nicely. And right on track with where we want them. If nothing else pops up tonight he can be moved out of ICU tomorrow afternoon."

"How long till I'm outta here?" Tony asked stopping every couple words to catch him breath.

"It depends. At least until you can say that whole thing without panting for breath." When Tony opened his mouth to try Brad sent him a glare. "That didn't mean try it. Your lungs need to be worked up slowly."

Gibbs leaned over and lightly tapped his head.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said with an unrepentant grin at his doctor and his boss.

"Well Gibbs I think it is time for us to take our leave." Ziva said standing.

"Bu….." Abby started with a look at Tony.

"Go home Abbs." Gibbs said. "I'll be here." Abby nodded silently and collected her things.

"If you don't call me if something changes you'll be sorry." She said her finger waving in at Gibbs as she walked out the door.

"Hey Doc." Gibbs said turning to Brad.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't been home in a week. The other doctors can handle things for a night."

"I can…."

"Go. Doc. I've got Gibbs." Tony said his eyes sagging closed as he sunk into the pillows.

"I'll be back Tomorrow morning." Brad said with one last look around at everything.

As soon as Brad was out of the room Tony cracked one eye open to look at the profile of his boss.

"Sorry." he said.

"Tony." Gibbs reprimanded, looking over at his agent.

"Right boss. Rule 6. Don't say sorry. Won't do it again."

"Of course DiNozzo. The next time you don't let me know your sick your badge is mine."

"Of course Boss." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs gave Tony a long look.

"I'm fine boss." Tony avoided his bosses eyes a little longer. "Really."

Gibbs turned to the now muted TV.

"I hate not being able to breath." Tony said in almost a whisper. Gibbs knowing what his agent needed neither turned now acknowledged the breathless whisper. "It doesn't get any easier the second time around."

Gibbs still stared forward.

"Whoever made up the saying as easy as breathing obviously never had the plague." Tony said. Gibbs knowing that this was a sign that DiNozzo was done sharing turned his head a little and smiled the joke.

His smile faded however as Tony's chuckling turned to deep ragged coughed that tore at his chest. Gibbs rushed to his side and carefully lifted his agent into a fully sitting position and patted his back to help.

When Tony was finally able to draw in a breath Gibbs carefully lowered his spent agent to the bed.

Tony's eyes drifted closed again as Gibbs settled into the chair next to the bed to wait.

"As easy as pie boss." His agents sleepy voice drifted through the quiet room. Gibbs smiled and settled in to wait.

**A/N I know i'm sorry but it seems that everything gets crazier the last two weeks of school. almost through though. So I hope everyone enjoyed. Reviews are appriciated thanks for reading.**

**wolfgirl**


	13. Chapter 13

"That doesn't sound very good." Brad said as he walked in two cups of coffee in his hand. He set them both down and went to stand on the opposite side of Tony and together He and Gibbs supported him through an intense coughing fit.

Once he was done he sagged in their hands spent.

"Keep him in the position until he catches his breath." Brad ordered Gibbs. Once Tony was breathing normally they carefully lowered him onto the pillows.

"I'm going to have a nurse bring more pillows to get him sitting up a little more." Brad said with a worried glance at Tony. "Was he like this all night?"

Gibbs looked at his now sleeping agent. "Only a couple times." He answered.

"Let me catch up with the night doctor and see what she observed." Brad said picking back up the coffee's. He handed one to Gibbs.

"As soon as I'm updated I'll let you know."

Gibbs nodded, once again sitting in the chair and resuming his watch.

He waited in silence for another twenty minutes until Brad came in.

"The vent dried out his throat a little. The coughing starts there and once it starts the lungs flutter. We need to keep a really close eye and make sure he takes a few drinks to wet it down every half hour or so. When he wakes up I want him to try getting some broth in him. I'll have someone bring some up."

Gibbs nodded and settled back. Now that he knew the problem he could relax a bit.

"Tony can move out of ICU later today then more of the team will be able to see him. He will most likely be allowed to leave Monday morning." Brad looked over the sleeping agent. "Bit let's not tell him that shall we?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I don't want him to be alone at his house for a couple days after that." Brad said as he looked over the charts he had carried in. "I hope you and your team will be able to work that out." After Gibbs nodded he continued.

"He's going to have to be on oxygen for a couple days. And he won't be able to sleep lying down flat for a while. Just pile pillows under him and check on him through the night every two hours. Once he gets to the apartment I also don't want him to leave for a while. I don't even want to think of the havoc the cold air outside will play on his lungs. I will stop in once a day to check on his progress."

Gibbs nodded, understanding the precautions.

"He might be cleared for limited desk duty in two weeks, depending on his health. But if he is I want you to keep a close eye on him. Any signs of stress and I want him sent home and forced to rest." Brad said.

Brad made a note and checked a few of the vitals.

"His O2 is a little lower than I want it but there isn't any fever and his lungs are sounding clear." Brad said relief heavy in his voice.

Brad walked out again carrying the growing stack of Tony's file.

(---------------------------------------------)

The two nurses looked at the handsome doctor as he came out of his patients room. He was a mystery. He had marched in not to long after the patient saying he had a complicated history and Pitt, the doctor was his specialist. He had stayed in the hospital until recently leaving only after his patient was well on the path to mending.

"How is he Doctor?" they asked in quiet voices.

"Improving." He answered with a slight smile at the two of them.

One nurse nudged the other with a look of impatience. She shook her head and received a harder nudge.

With an annoyed look she sighed.

"What's the story Doc?"

"Story?"

"Ya behind the patient? I heard it was something he was born with and you've been his doctor for forever."

"Nothing like that." Brad said not sure whether to be offended. "I'm the same age he is. He doesn't look younger does he?"

"No but you now how it is rumors are flying."

"Remember anything I tell you is medical information I am giving to you only because as a part of his care team you need the information to take care of him." His voice was stern.

"Of course doctor." the nurses both nodded as one spoke.

"A couple years ago I was Tony's doctor at Bethesda when he was infected with a genetically altered strain of Y-Pestis."

One of the nurses looked confused while the other paled.

"What?"

"Remember that paper I wrote a couple days ago?" the pale nurse asked.

"Ya for history. The effect of the black death on the world at the time of the plague. It was cal….."

"He had the plague? And survived?" The pale nurse asked thinking back to the effect she had researched.

"Barely." Brad answered in a quiet voice.

Both nurses looked through the clear glass to the pale man that slept on the bed with respect in their eyes.

"But that is strictly medical information."

Both nurses nodded seriously. They would not mention it to anyone to force the strong agent to relive his ordeal. "So." the nurse said her ovice going into medical mode. "The lung collapse and prior weakening was due to the bout with the plague?"

"Yes. His lungs are a worry. Because of his job we need to work to build lung strength and help him along with medication."

The nurses nodded.

"I can show him some of the breathing exercises I know from the asthma patients." One nurse volunteered.

"Thanks." Brad said. "We're moving him out of ICU today. For now can the two of you help him sit up. I want a couple more pillows under him. He shouldn't be anywhere close to flat."

"Yes doctor." both nurse stood and walked away to find more pillows. Brad sat behind the desk and watched as the two of them returned a couple pillows in tow. The carefully and respectfully helped Tony sit so they could place more pillows behind him. Once done they lowered him back and assured of his comfort before nodding at Gibbs and leaving quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs walked in to find Tony sitting on the edge of the bed his legs dangling over as he looked with thinly veiled disgust at the hospital breakfast. He surprised his agent by dropping a duffle bag onto the bed.

"What's that Boss?" Tony asked eyeing the bag and trying to be discreet about sliding the food away.

"Clothes DiNozzo. It's time for you to go home." Abby, who had Tony watch while Gibbs had been gone, smiled and jumped up.

"Really?" DiNozzo's eyes lit up with a smile.

"Really."

"Under a few conditions." Brad said entering the room with a stack of paper work.

"Anything to be out." Tony answered.

"You keep taking your meds."

"Done." DiNozzo said.

"You eat three healthy meals a day." He had up a finger when DiNozzo opened his mouth to agree. "Let me finish. The oxygen stays in your nose for two days then you can have it only when you sleeping. I get to come in once a day to check up." DiNozzo didn't look as glad about that part. "You Don't leave the apartment once you get there until I give you permission. The air outside is to cold to be repeatedly exposing you lungs to it." Tony reluctantly nodded. "And at least one of your teammates is with you twenty four seven for at least a week."

"I'm fine." DiNozzo said defensively. The force that he said it with caused a coughing fit. Abby and Gibbs both reached out a hand to support him on either side until he had once again regained his breath.

"Right." Brad said.

"We've got a schedule all worked out." Abby declared in a happy voice.

"I don't need anyone. I'm fine." Tony said his voice annoyed. The annoyance clashed with the weakness.

"Tony." Brad said in his best doctors voice.

"Yes."

"Either you have someone there or you stay in the hospital. You choose."

Tony looked decidedly unhappy.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Now get changed while I sign you out." Gibbs ordered.

He motioned for Abby and Brad to leave to give Tony privacy.

With one final glance to his young agent as he struggled to stand he quietly closed the door.

"How's he doing Doc?" Gibbs asked

"Better. Much better. He's stubborn and it helped him through this." Brad said. "But he needs someone to keep an eye on him. Especially at night. Someone need to check on his every two hours. Make sure he stays sleeping in a semi reclining position and his breathing is easy."

"We'll keep an eye on him."

"Good. He needs rest and someone needs to bully him into eating."

Gibbs nodded.

(-)

Tony was pale and tired by the time he was standing in front of the apartment door. Abby carried his duffel bag and his portable oxygen companion while Gibbs carried the bedside concentrator he would be using until someone could come and deliver an oxygen tank. Tony slowly reached into the pocket of the hoodie he wore and drew out his keys.

Gibbs had brought him a pair of warm NCIS sweats a black tee shirt and a thick warm Hoodie to change into but they had still noticed the shivers he went through in the cold air.

Unlocking the door he walked inside with Abby and Gibbs behind him. He made it to the couch before he fell to the cushions with a sigh.

"That shouldn't have been that tiring." He panted. Abby sat next to him gently sitting the companion on the floor.

"Don't talk Tony. Breath." He reclined into the cushions closing his eyes as he obeyed, taking deep breaths through his nose.

Gibbs had gone into the bed room and come back out with a couple pillows and a blanket.

He laid the pillows on the couch as Abby stood.

"Lay down DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered. Slowly Tony obeyed.

Gibbs covered him with the blanket and nodded.

"Alright Gibbs." Abby said. "I've got it from here. And Ziva will come to replace me at nine. Go to work."

Gibbs nodded reluctantly.

"If you…."

"Gibbs. I have both you and Brad on speed dial. I also know the number to 911." Abby smiled brightly at her joke and continued. "I know the rules and times for medications. Go."

Gibbs eyed the now sleeping DiNozzo and nodded before walking to the door.

Again he opened his mouth but Abby shushed him. He kissed her forehead once and left quietly closing the door.

Once she was alone she looked around at Tony's apartment and decided that it fit him. The furniture was all comfortable and the walls were lined with shelve upon shelve of Tony's impressive DVD collection. She looked at her watch. Tony needed he noon meds in an hour and her list said that he needed food in his stomach before he took them.

The kitchen was stalked with easily cooked foods for the most part. She knew that Tony probably didn't spend much time cooking. She found a package of spaghetti noodles and a can of sauce. She began to heat the sauce and cooked some hamburger to mix in while the noodles boiled. Tony woke up when came into the living room balancing two trays with spaghetti and milk.

"Sit up it's lunch time." She ordered. He obeyed and she handed him one of the trays. She set the other on the coffee table and went to stand in front of the DVD's.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care Abbs." Tony said eyeing the food.

Abby grabbed a DVD at random and put in into the player while Tony managed the TV from the couch using the remote.

Abby sat on the comfortable armchair and tucked her legs under her pulling her tray of food onto her lap.

"Thanks." Tony said as the credits began playing. He picked up his fork and poked at it.

"Try it. I'm a really good cook." Abby said taking a bite herself.

Tony picked a small bite onto the fork and swallowed took a bite into his mouth.

"It's great Abbs." Tony said. He took a few more bites as they both watched the movie. He Didn't eat much and Abby noticed.

"If you don't eat more yourself." She said in a serious firm voice without taking her eyes from the movie. "I'll come over there and make you eat." Her voice was full of threat. Tony took another bite.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony woke up to find Abby getting up from her chair to the accompaniment of his doorbell. Checking his watch he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Hello?" Abby said opening the door.

"Hi. I have an oxygen tank for Anthony DiNozzo?' He heard a young males voice say.

"Come in." Abby stood back and allowed the younger man to come in. He was amazed at the change in Abby's posture. It was obvious she liked him.

"Where would you like it?" He asked smiling at Abby. Tony grinned to himself.

"Right here in the hall. He has one for his bedside so this one should reach to the living room and kitchen." Abby decided before Tony could answer.

The man smiled again at Abby before moving to place the heavy tank. Abby watched him work with a smile on her face that changed when he looked back.

"Thank you." She said when he was done.

"Can I have you sign?' he asked pulling out an electronic device and a stylist.

"Not a problem." Abby said as she took the deceive and scrawled her signature and handed it back. After walking him to the door and closing it she looked at Tony who sat on the couch grinning openly.

"Not a word DiNozzo." She ordered before the doorbell rang again.

"Who's that?" Tony asked.

"Dinner."

Abby came back from the door leading McGee who carried two pizza boxes.

Tony looked at the pizza boxes with longing.

"Dig in." McGee said setting the pizza boxes on the table in front of McGee. Tony reached forward and to McGee's amazement grabbed a single small piece.

"How's work McProbie?" Tony asked leaning back.

"Now that Gibbs is back we're taking cases again. We seem to be getting a lot more down with out you." Tony looked offended sitting up. McGee smiled as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Hey…." Tony exclaimed. McGee hid his frown with another bite as he watched Tony take slow deep breaths after the exclamation.

"Tim leave Tony alone." Abby said with a forced cheerfulness.

"ya Tim." Tony said once again reclining into the couch.

"Thanks for bringing the pizza." Abby said to McGee taking another slice and looking to Tony who was still working on his first tiny piece. Once again the door bell rang.

"Who is that?" McGee asked Abby.

"No idea Ziva isn't getting here until nine." She hopped up and ran to get the door.

"I thought I said healthy." Brad said following Abby in.

"Pizza is healthy." Tony defended despite the fact that he still wasn't eating much.

"Besides I made him a nice healthy lunch." Abby said handing him a slice.

"I need a set of vitals and I need to listen to your lungs." Brad said after he had finished his slice. Tony put down this pizza and sat up straighter.

Brad quickly took the vitals he needed and listened to Tony's lungs. After finishing he firmly took the piece of pizza and put it back in Tony's hand.

"Eat." He ordered as he let himself out. Tony was eventually bullied into eating the whole piece and half of another. Once done he looked at his watch.

"Guys I think I'm gonna go sleep in my own bed." The regret in his voice at needing all the extra sleep was evident.

"K Tony go get ready I'll come back in twenty minutes to make sure your all set."

"Abbs I Don't need that." Tony said with a hint of steel. "I am fine."

"Anthony DiNozzo. You stopped breathing and scared the hell out of a lot of people. Don't 'Fine' Me. I am going to come back there and make sure you stay breathing on us, whether I have your permission to do so or not. And don't even think that locking me out will do, I can pick locks." Abby said in a loud angry voice, looking away from Tony once she was done.

"Sorry Abs." Tony said in a quiet voice. "Twenty minutes."

"I'll help you role the bedside oxygen." McGee quickly jumped in. "Thanks, McDork." Tony huffed out short on oxygen because of his struggle to stand. McGee held out a hand. Tony stared at it for a for seconds before accepting the hand and allowing McGee to pull him to his feet.

McGee transferred the oxygen to the huge tank so that he could unplug the one Tony was already on. He carried it back to the neat back bedroom. He plugged it in once he had set it by the bed.

"There… are more… blankets in the….closet for whoever is sleeping… on the couch." Tony said sitting on the bed to catch his breath.

McGee pulled out the required bedding and looked at his partner.

"Hey… do you need anything?"

"No. I've got it. GO see if Abby is still ready to bite my head off."

"She wasn't mad Tony. She is scared." McGee said quietly before turning and leaving the room.

Setting the blankets down on the couch he walked into the kitchen to find Abby washing the dishes from lunch and dinner.

Without a word he slipped in beside her and picked up the drying towel.

"He's going to be fine really." He told her.

"I know. I shouldn't have yelled but he is just sooo…"

"Tony."

"Ya. And he is going to get better no matter what it takes." Abby declared.

"How could he not.?" Tim said laughing at the fierce look in her eye as she scrubbed the pot.

"Thanks for bringing the pizza Tim."

"Not a problem Abbs."

"What time is it?" She asked looking around for a clock.

"Eight. Ziva will be here in an hour." McGee said looking down at his watch. "Listen I have to go. I've got a ton to do tonight."

"Not a problem Tim. I've got it from here." Abby said handing him the last dish to dry.

As he went out the door he watched Abby go down the hall and disappear into Tony's room.

After assuring herself that Tony was comfortable, not lying flat, and had been transferred to his oxygen mask Abby left shutting off the light and padding down the hall to amuse herself on Tony's computer.

At exactly nine the doorbell rang.

"How is he?" Ziva asked in way of greeting.

"Fine. Sleeping. He has to stay reclined and if he has to go the bathroom he needs to be on his companion. I filled it and put it on the table next to his bed. At t…"Abby I have this under control. I heard the doctor's orders too. Go home."

"Fine." Abby said with one final glance to the sleeping agents door she let herself out into the cool night air.

A/N Sorry this chapter took forever. i have sat down to write it and stared at the screen with no clue what to write. Anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N ok I am incredibly sorry. I got stitches on the top of one of my fingers and couldn't type until the cut healed. To make up for it this chapter is longer than all the others. Unfortunately it's also the end. I want to thank everyone still with me and everyone who reviewed and favorited. I hope the end lives up to your expectations. Reviews are appreciated.

Tearing coughs alerted her and she took the hallway at a run. Tony was struggling in vain to get into a sitting position and support himself through painful sounds coughs, without hesitation she slid her body in behind his and supported him as he coughed trying to catch his breath.

Gently she patted his back as his coughs slowly subsided. Finally he sagged against her completely spent.

"Better?" she asked quietly. She felt his weak nod and carefully, still supporting him slid out from behind him. She gently lowered his slight body back onto the pillows and adjusted them so that he was comfortably reclining.

She stood back and eyed her partner as his eyes drooped closed.

"Sleep well Tony." She whispered slipping back out into the hall. She sat on the couch quietly listening occasionally checking on his for the rest of the night.

Tony was just walking out of his bed room trailing his oxygen cord when Ziva's replacement arrived. McGee was carrying donuts and smiling as he entered. The smile faded when he spotted his sleepy partner with dark circles slowly sinking onto the couch as if the walk from his bed had exhausted him. Tony, however straightened when he caught sight of the donut box.

"Share the love McGeek." He ordered with a grin.

"Sorry Tony. You get a healthy breakfast of eggs and toast."

"But.."

"No buts." McGee said with a stern voice handing the box to Ziva and moving into the kitchen.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva said hiding her smile as she lifted the box and found three donuts waiting inside.

McGee walked back out after frying eggs and carrying a tray with orange juice and eggs with toast sitting beside a couple bottle of meds.

"Yum." Tony said eyeing the food without much interest.

"You need to eat to take your prescriptions. And Brad said healthy." McGee defended setting the tray on Tony's lap.

"Thanks McChef. Didn't even know you could cook."

"I'm full of surprises Tony. Now eat."

Tony obediently took a few bites. After that he began pushing the food around with a fork. Ziva and Tim took turns bullying Tony into another bite until the two slices of bread and two eggs where gone.

Tim picked up the box and handed it to Tony. With a smile Tony opened the box to reveal the last donut in all its glory. With a happy sigh Tony bit into the soft still warm donut and relaxed back into the couch.

"It's just a donut." Ziva said with an amused grin. "I guess it's a cop thing."

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Cops have always had a thing for donuts. Zee-Vah…" Tony drawled out her name. "I've never met a cop that didn't."

Despite his words and appreciation of the donut Tony couldn't finish it.

Of course the knock on the door came as Tony sat the donut in hand.

"I distinctly remember healthy being a stipulation." Brad said with a grin as he stood next to Tony to begin his exam.

"I had healthy." Tony defended. "I had eggs and toast. You just come at the worst time. Besides donuts are good for cops."

"Fine. Eggs and toast are healthy I'll give you that." Brad grinned and listened to Tony's lungs as he obediently breathed in and out.

"You lungs sound better." Brad said with a pleased look.

"Told you being home would do me good." Tony said with an infinitely smug look.

"Or the meds are kicking in." Brad countered making notes in his notebook.

"I am making an appointment next week for lung X-Rays." Brad said "Tuesday at 3 pm."

"Got it doc. How long do I need supervision?"

"Until then at least." Brad said.

"I'm fine. Really." Tony tried.

"No. Tony you needed the help last night. We will remain until you are cleared." Ziva said her voice steely.

"What happened last night?" Brad asked his writing stopped his attention on Ziva.

"I couldn't catch my breath. Ziva rescued me." Tony shrugged.

"I want whoever is here at night to keep a close eye on him." Brad said eyeing the group who nodded.

"All right Tony remember you are resting. No leaving the apartment either. It's almost below freezing and I shudder to think of the havoc that would play on your lungs."

"Aye yie." Tony said saluting the doctor.

"Your temperature is rising a bit. I want you to rest. No moving around other than the necessary. It's not a temperature yet. Who's on Tony duty now."

"It's shift change. I'm coming on." McGee raised his hand.

"I want you to check the temp every two hours and call me if it gets to a low grade temp at 99."

"Alright." McGee nodded.

"What happens if it does?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"I'll prescribe another colorful pill to bring it down. If it gets to 100 we'll bring you back in and you'll get an IV. I don't want to take any chances to add more stress to those lungs."

Tony looked unhappy at the prospect but he nodded understanding the necessity.

"I'll see you tomorrow with a hopefully healthy meal." Brad grinned he made his way to the door.

"Well Tony. I'll see you later." Ziva said standing and nodding.

McGee bullied Tony into resting and eating. To McGee's surprise Tony slept a large part of the day. When he was awake they watched a move. At nine o'clock Gibbs arrived to take his spot as night sitter.

He sat in the chair McGee had vacated and watched Tony sleep. He woke a few minutes later.

"Hey boss." He said sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Did McDork leave?" Gibbs nodded.

Tony checked his watch and pushed himself into a standing position.

"Where are you going?' Gibbs questioned.

"Time for nighttime meds and a snack." Tony replied. Gibbs stood and motioned for Tony to sit down.

"I can get this boss." Tony defended. But Gibbs merely stared him down and Tony sank into the cushions.

"Your making this a big deal." Tony mumbled.

"What was that DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded from the kitchen.

"Nothing Boss." Tony called.

"That's what I thought." Gibbs shouted back and Tony listened to him rummaging around.

Tony was amused when he came back carrying a handful of brightly colored pills and a bowl of ice-cream.

"Ice-cream boss?"

"It'll help bring the temperature down." Gibbs handed him the bowl and the pills. Tony took the pills first with a water bottle on the end table then ate a bit of the ice cream. Gibbs watched with silent disapproval of his agent.

"Why aren't you eating DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded as he watched Tony pick at his food.

"Not hungry Boss."

"Who's gonna have my six if you can't because you starving."

With satisfaction he watched the young man finish the bowl.

Once he finished he grinned at Gibbs and leaned back against the couch.

"Well?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well what?" Gibbs asked leaning forward."The lecture Boss. I know you to well to not see that you have something important to say."

"You also know what I'm going to say." Gibbs said his voice stern. "I need to trust my team DiNozzo. If you're not feeling good, you can't do your job to the best of your ability. And that sure as hell affect my team and their safety, including you. The next time you hide something like this from me your done DiNozzo."

"I would expect nothing less Boss." Tony said his face for once completely serious.

"Glad we're understood." Gibbs leaned back into the chair.

Tony's eyes fluttered closed. Gibbs decided he would let his agent sleep on the couch and covered him with the warm blanket. He carefully lifted his head to sneak a pillow underneath.

"Boss." His agents drowsy voice startled him in the darkness.

"Yes DiNozzo?"

"I don't trust anyone else to have your six."

Gibbs smiled in the darkness at his agents firm declaration.

"I know." He allowed a proud smile to drift over his face in the darkness of his sleeping agents living room.

(-)

Tony's return was triumphant. He walked into the bullpen a proud smile on his face followed by McGee who had been his ride.

Gibbs held his hand out for the paper.

Tony proudly handed him the paper.

"Strictly desk work and half days but still cleared."

"Ducky wants you down in the morgue." Gibbs said handing the paper back and sitting behind his desk. McGee sat at his own desk but kept an eye on his partner as he made his way to the elevator.

(-)

Abby squealed in delight as Tony stepped into the morgue.

"Tony." She ran to him carelessly throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's so good to see you."

"Abbs." Tony said hugging her tightly back. "You were at my house yesterday." Tony reminded her.

She stepped back and smiled at him.

"But you're here. With us. Where you belong Tony."

"Aw Anthony."

"You don't sound surprised to see me." Tony said suspiciously.

"Bradley called half an hour ago to let me know you'd be in." Ducky said with a knowing smile.

"Are you forming an alliance against me."

"Brad was concerned about how you would react to work. I'm just going to keep an eye on you, my boy." Ducky said while he took Tony's vitals and listened to his lungs.

"I'll walk with you upstairs Tony." Abby offered linking her arm with his. "I needed to get the evidence from Gibbs."

Halfway to the top of the building Tony pulled the handle to stop the elevator. With a serious face he turned to Abby.

"Abbs. I'm sorry. For scaring you and not letting you help me." Abby looked into his eyes and read absolute sincerity. "I just hate not being able to do things on my own."

Abby smiled.

"That's what family is for silly. To smother and annoy and help. You were scared yourself."

Tony snorted.

"I'm never scared Abbs." Tony declared.

Abby answered with a knowing smile and pushed the handle back up to release the elevator.

"Don't make any plans for Friday." Abby said as they stepped off the elevator.

"Oh?"

"We have a date." Abby said with another dazzling smile .

"We do?"

"The classic movie festival."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it." Tony said as he settled behind his desk.

After giving Abby what she wanted Gibbs settled back into his chair and watched his team. DiNozzo, though pale, was concentrating on the computer immersing himself in the work he loved. He still needed to replace some weight but he was whole and healthy.

He watched Ziva say something to Tony and Tony snap back. McGee grinned and said something with a teasing note to DiNozzo and Ziva laughed as Tony looked wounded.

Gibbs looked over the team that was tighter knit than a than any other he had ever worked with. He was glad his agent had pulled through. Without Tony there would be a large gaping hole in the team. Without any member there would be a hole.

The collapse, the fear and pain,, had tightened the bond that grew with every danger his team faced. Once more they had gathered together and helped a member through like they would if anyone of them where to fall. Gibbs allowed a rare smile to fin it's way onto his features at the feeling of belonging to a team, a group, a family, one that had no holes.

No matter what they would always stand together to face Another Day.


End file.
